


Golden Sun on the Rise

by eez_it_in



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eez_it_in/pseuds/eez_it_in
Summary: Something I wrote some time ago on my tumblr





	Golden Sun on the Rise

**Author's Note:**

> 2D's pov, third person

The air is too warm, wrapping itself around 2D. Or is that just Murdoc?

2D slowly rolls around to look at his capturer, letting himself enjoy how closely he is being held, making him forget a little about the ache in his behind. It is a fairly new development in their partnership- the shagging. What’s even newer is the cuddling, and 2D relishes in it. Murdoc enjoys it too, 2D can see it on his face whenever they just lay down together, even though he blows it off with a nasty attitude afterwards. It’s even more evident when he’s asleep though, the subtle smile on his lips, the way he really clings to 2D as if he would leave him. 2D thinks it’s cute that he’s paranoid in that way; Murdoc knows very well they can’t ever leave each other, it seems that way at least, they somehow always end up together again.

But 2D has to leave Murdoc for now, and urgently at that.

He really fucking has to piss.

His body wiggles itself out of Murdoc’s arms, trying not to wake him, because he doesn’t want to pay that hell. He of course gets tangled up in the overabundance of bed sheets, and almost kicks Murdoc out of the bed as he tries to shake them off. 2D cringes into a ball of self defence, waiting for Murdoc to wake up and start spouting his usual profanities at him- but all Murdoc does is grunt, and then hugs 2D closer.

2D sighs in relief and frustration, and this time when he attempts escaping, he is more careful about it, although he has to take several breaks to assure that he doesn’t piss everywhere on his way out. He holds his breath as Murdoc’s arms release him and drop to the mattress, wishing he could take a photo of Murdoc pouting at the loss. What an image.

Then he crawls over Murdoc slowly, feeling like he’s trying to avoid falling into some form of bear trap- an oddly fitting comparison. He has to pause though when he is half ways through on his mission to reach the toilet, bent over Murdoc like a bridge, frozen up and bucking forward to stop himself from pissing directly over Murdoc. Sure if he was wearing pants it wouldn’t be as bad, but right now, if he let go, it would just be an open waterfall directed exactly at Murdoc’s chest.

A deep breath is taken as he tries to calm himself, deciding to throw his caution to the west and just storm out to the bathroom as fast as he can. If that means he’ll have to deal with an angered Murdoc afterwards, so be it, at least his mood won’t be as bad as it probably would be if 2D relieved himself on the middle of the floor.

Now 2D maybe does get a little too eager to get to the bathroom, because first thing he does is land a knee right in Murdoc’s gut as he tries to speed away. The abrupt way Murdoc sits up throws 2D off balance, making him clash face first into the floor. That doesn’t stop him though, he can see the tiny door in the winnebago that leads to the even tinier bathroom, and his arms are already clawing their way over there by tugging harshly at the carpet - just that little bit further and he can already feel the sweet relief.

What does stop him though, is Murdoc’s hands on his legs.

“Where in the bloody fuck are you going, faceache? Had a bad dream, eh?”

2D tries to ignore Murdoc and his morning rumble, and digs his nails further into the carpet, all hope of being released lost when he is yanked further up on the bed by the ankles.

“Muds, I have t-”

“I actually had a rather nice one- dream, you know,” Murdoc points his eyes down towards his crotch, but 2D doesn’t even need to turn around to understand he is talking about his morning wood. “But then you sort of woke me up by sodding winding me!” Murdoc hisses, sinking his nails into the skin of 2D’s calves as an underlining, finally dragging 2D back to his starting point. Right back into Murdoc’s arms.

“Murdoc, let go!” 2D yells as he tries to wrestle himself out of Murdoc’s stronghold on him, feeling beyond annoyed, and very desperate to go and just fucking take a piss. But Murdoc doesn’t even seem to have a hard time with keeping 2D in place.

“Oh no no, what exactly is it that’s so much more important than me, love?” Murdoc sounds too sweet as he wraps his arms around 2D, keeping him in place despite how much he is flailing around, trying to get out. He can feel Murdoc’s clammy chest up against his back, and his crotch making contact with his behind- not covered by anything anymore, it seems.

“I just have to take a sodding leak! Let go, you old geezer!” His arms are stretched out into the air, pointed towards the toilet as if they can reach. He almost slips away when Murdoc suddenly eases up a little, but only almost.

“Oh,” Murdoc sounds so dumbfounded it surprises 2D, making him stop his struggles in turn. He turns around to look over his shoulder at Murdoc, seeing him stare right back at him blankly. His face morphs into something sinister a second later though, making 2D cower, he has seen that face before and it usually doesn’t bode too well for him. “You should’ve just said, you know?” The lustrous tone Murdoc’s voice drops to, in turn, catches 2D completely off guard.

“Well,” 2D starts, frowning, not sure of what’s going though Murdoc’s head. “I probably would’ve if you hadn’t kept interrupti-” 2D stops in his tracks when he suddenly feels more pressure on his bladder than what there was before, looking down to see one of Murdoc’s hands firmly placed on his stomach, the pressure almost making his insides hurt. “Murdoc!” 2D tries to shove his hand away as he crosses his legs the best he can, his face reddening considerably in embarrassment, which Murdoc snickers at.

“What’s wrong, Stu?” He asks as if he actually doesn’t know, hand contradictorily going even lower to take a sharp jab at 2D, making him lean forward in an attempt to keep it all in.

“What are you- do you want me to ruin the sheets or something?” 2D asks incredulously, not understanding what in the hell Murdoc is trying to do. “I’m not gonna clean them if that’s the case.”

“Of course I don’t want you to wet them, you git. Do you know how expensive these things are?” Murdoc picks up a corner of the red cloth in a fist, and shakes it in front of 2D’s face, making 2D roll his eyes.

“Yes, you’ve told me, several times. So please let me go to the bathroom,” 2D doesn’t even know why he has to ask, he feels ridiculous, sitting naked on a bed with an equally bare Murdoc, for some reason not allowed to go and have a leak.

“You sure you can hold it in all the way to the loo, hmm?” Murdoc’s voice gains a certain growl that always makes 2D shiver, and he feels him leaning in close to his ear, his warm breath tickling. “It’s an awfully long way,” it really isn’t, maybe four steps for 2D and his lanky legs, and he’d be there, but he doesn’t say that. Wouldn’t be smart. Murdoc smirks up at 2D as he presses down on his abdomen again, showing teeth when 2D starts squirming.

“If you’d stop doing that, I probably could, yeah,” 2D shakenly says, not sure whether Murdoc is just playing some cruel joke on him, or if it’s something else.

“I’m not the type who stops just when the party is getting started, now am I?” Murdoc almost whispers as he snakes his way around 2D, ending up sitting in front of him, still firmly pushing down on his stomach, ensuring that 2D can’t move without bursting at the seems.

“Wh- Murdoc, let me go, now,” 2D doesn’t care about Murdoc’s mindgames anymore, he just wants to go, so he puts on his stern face. When that only makes Murdoc look even more confident, 2D goes to drastic measures, and does the best puppy dog eyes he can do.

“Please, Muds?”

Murdoc only presses down harder on his stomach. Knobhead.

“If you really have to go that badly, then I got a proposition for you, yeah?” 2D only nods as he squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lower lip and trying to keep it in- anything, he’d do anything.

“Just use me.”

2D’s brows furrow deeply when the words register, his entire demeanor shifting into even more of a question mark. He has to be kidding him. 2D doesn’t know what else to believe, it must be Murdoc getting back at him for having woken him up from his beauty sleep.

“Now what’s that supposed to mean?”

“My mouth, specifically. Use that,” Murdoc’s tongue darts out as he says this, making 2D finally notice that he doesn’t only feel uncomfortable. There is a strange warm feeling inside him, and that’s not just the piss making itself known, or maybe it is, 2D can’t make much sense of what’s happening down there in the moment. It could also just be because Murdoc is basically sitting naked in all his glory, straight up in 2D’s lap.

“Murdoc, I can use your mouth for a lot but not that,” he ends up saying, feeling like it’s the decent thing to do.

“Oh come on!” Murdoc almost whines, but snaps back from the more childish attitude quickly, but 2D now understands that he’s serious about it. He genuinely looked disappointed, even though he’s making flirty eyes again now. “I know you want to,” Murdoc’s being a little devil for throwing that in there and he knows it.

“But it’s not, like, sanitary,” 2D weakly protests, saying whatever comes to mind. If he absolutely had to go full stop in Murdoc’s mouth he wouldn’t really care much about it, that man swallows worse on a daily basis and he always seems to be able to handle it just fine.

“Today is not the damned day you’re gonna start giving a shit about hygiene, Dents, understood?” Murdoc asks with a pointed look and a firm voice, making 2D gulp.

“What’s in this for you?” 2D eventually asks, curiosity growing almost as overbearing as the pressure in his bladder is becoming painful.

“Can’t I just want to do something nice for once?” Murdoc bashes his eyelids, and 2D scoffs, making Murdoc drop the facade.

“This is your definition of being nice? Didn’t think even you were that warped, Muds.”

“Oh you didn’t? Now that’s just a lack of observational skills on your part, Dents,” Murdoc says, and flatly slams a hand into 2D’s abdomen, looking absolutely wicked when 2D cries out in a panic. He can’t hold it in for much longer, 2D feels like a bomb ready to go off at any moment, no matter how much he tightens up down there.

“Fine! You win! I can’t hold it anymore, just, I don’t want to get it all over myself, okay?”

“Don’t worry, you’re not gonna, I’ll make sure of that,” Murdoc says as he slides off 2D and down to the floor, his head eventually on the same level as 2D’s crotch. 2D has free access to storm out to the toilet now, but he is certain that if he stood up everything down under would unravel and release. So he just tries to sit up more straight, spreading his legs, not look at Murdoc’s eager facial expression and just stare up into the ceiling.

Just get it over with, quick.

“What’s the hold up?” Murdoc eventually asks after a minute of having sat just waiting with his tongue out, his fingers dancing around on 2D’s thighs.

“I’m not used to do it when people are lookin’.”

“Oh for Satan’s s- Okay, fair, this is your first time, I’ll shut my eyes then,” Murdoc huffs out, making 2D slowly look down, his ears heating up as he sees how Murdoc just visibly is anticipating getting to drink 2D’s piss, while kneeling right there on the dirty floor, open mouth ghosting over the tip of his dick. Murdoc grumbles out some inintelligible words as he closes his eyes, and just to urge things along, smacks his hands into 2D’s stomach one last time, giving it his everything to make 2D just go already.

And finally, 2D releases, gasping when he feels Murdoc’s lips wrap around him to swallow the heavy stream. He sighs from the pleasure of relief, his hips stuttering as he empties himself into Murdoc, feeling beyond heavenly, and so incredibly ashamed at the same time. His hands go to grab at Murdoc’s greasy hair, entangling themselves in the morning mess, connecting himself to the reality of the situation.

But when he hears the sounds Murdoc are making, he can’t help but tighten up a bit again. He sounds worse than when he’s got one of his morning cocktails which he’s grown so fond off, just slurping loudly as if to annoy anyone around him. 2D can feel his long tongue circling his head, surprised to actually see him swallow it.

All of it.

2D’s shoulders drop when he realises he’s not entirely disheartened from seeing any of that, but when Murdoc opens his eyes he quickly freezes up again, one of his hands releasing Murdoc so that 2D can hide his face in it. Can’t he just be done soon? The amount of piss that’s coming out is just incredible- the fuck did he have of drinks yesterday?

He peeks through his fingers to look at Murdoc again, curious despite feeling wrong about it, choking on his breath when he sees him grinning up at him, and afterwards moaning like he never does. How can he be getting off to this? 2D doesn’t get it, but then again, there are a lot of things about Murdoc he doesn’t quite get. He is always fascinating to him in that way.

2D can feel there isn’t much left, hating that that somehow disappoints him now. But he tries to make the most of what he got left, finding Murdoc’s hair again, pulling him away from his crotch just slightly- where as to Murdoc almost begins protesting, but then he takes his dick into his other hand and directs the flow into Murdoc’s mouth. Murdoc’s eyes almost lights up like christmas lights upon seeing 2D participate, and rolls his tongue out to catch the last drops.

2D makes sure he’s got it all out, and when he’s certain, he lets go of everything and just falls back onto the bed, breathing deeply, feeling dazed. There does go a moment where it’s just quiet, where 2D can feel a certain weight of his actions hanging over him, but then Murdoc nudges at his legs.

“See how practical that was? You didn’t even have to leave the bed,” Murdoc crawls back up to 2D, shoving at him to make him go back to his spot, which 2D does with no complaints. He could deal with some sleep, especially before he starts treading around in thoughts about just how good it felt to do what he just did.

“Heh, true,” 2D responds, fumbling with the sheets, but Murdoc eventually tugs them over both of them. “Never knew you were into that sorta stuff,” he says out loud, hoping Murdoc perhaps would elaborate a little. Because he definitely had seemed very into it.

“You never asked,” Murdoc shrugs, fishing out a cig from the ashtray on the bedside table and lighting it, probably trying to chase the taste of piss away with smoke. He takes one big drag, and after that offers the other half of it to 2D, who politely declines, because he is not getting any of that into his own mouth.

“Did feel kinda strange though, like doing something forbidden, you know?” 2D contemplates as he lies his head down on Murdoc’s chest, one of his hands resting on his stomach.

“Stay with me, and I can assure you, that you’ll get real acquainted with that feeling in no time at all,” Murdoc says, making 2D giggle. Gosh, he’s going to get ruined. Weirdly enough, 2D doesn’t have too many problems with that.

As the silence between them stretches and 2D almost falls asleep again, he can feel Murdoc squirming underneath him. He thinks that he’s just adjusting at first, but after a couple of minutes of restlessness have passed he knows something’s up.

“What is it?”

“Hn, nothing special,” Murdoc mutters, legs moving like they’re itching, “I just sorta have to piss too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, then consider visiting my tumblr and send me some requests
> 
> ibritpoptastic.tumblr.com


End file.
